Rescue Me
by veelkins
Summary: Riku and Sora discover the sound of music one rainy day...SHONEN AI. MILD LANGUAGE.


**NOTES**: No, this is **not a funny story**! IT IS **SHONEN AI** and **RIKUSORA**! I was desperate to get it over with since it's 1 in the morning. I mostly wrote this so my friend Hamfoot would stop telling me to write fanfiction. Maybe now she'll learn her lesson, bwa ha ha! Anyway, if you enjoy this, thank you!

**+++RESCUE ME+++**

Sora awoke from his afternoon nap to the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes drowsily before taking a look outside. The sky was an unusual dark grey, completely clouded over. A mystical fog covered the ground. He let out a soft moan and flipped back over, snuggling into the blanket. He was seconds away from sleep.

And then he heard it.

There was the faintest noise, hardly a tickle in his ear, but Sora knew he had to follow it. He jumped up, ignoring his keyblade, and ran outside. As he glided over the earth, his hair quickly sank into a dark, sopping mess. His water-heavy clothes tried desperately to drag him down and keep him from the pain, but he continued on. Something was up, and Sora didn't like the +sound+ of it.

*************

Riku stumbled into the dark cave. He removed his soaked garments, shivering and hugging his arms close to his body. He just had to get away from there, away from....

Riku looked at the wall. His heart sank as he saw the picture of Sora. Bitter tears stung his eyes and he quickly turned away, trying with all his might to stop the memories from flooding into his mind.

_Two Days Earlier---  
_

_Riku skipped happily along his secret path to Sora's house, completely sure that noone would see. This was the day he's been planning since sixth grade, the day he would finally telling Sora his true feelings. Night after night of pep talks and workouts had slowly instilled in Riku a sense of confidence and determination. Night after night, all leading up to this perfect, clear-sky, 85 degree, magical, brown-haired, blue-eyed, angel-faced....Sora.  
_

_Riku stopped running to let out the kind of girlish sigh he would only allow his beautiful Sora to hear. He shook his head, remembering his machismo, and sprinted up the steps to Sora's front door._

*************

Sora was -so- close to the secret hiding place when Kairi jumped out of nowhere to drag him underneath a thicket of coconut trees.

"Oh, Sora!" she exclaimed before mushing herself into him, pressing her lips to his. Sora stared, wide-eyed, for a moment before pushing her away.

"HUH?!?! Kairi?! What the hell are you doing?! I-I really need to go-"

"Sora, Sora, it's okay! I know you're nervous, but you don't have to impress me! If you feel like you lack the proper skills-"

"What?! No!" Sora cried in exasperation. "Let me go, I...I need to go to..Tidus's house! I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago..."

"Oh I see," Kairi smirked, "Okay, _Sora_, you run along to 'Tidus's house', and maybe you two can practice kissing each other!"

Sora stood, stunned, watching Kairi saunter away. What just happened...?

*************

Riku dared to look back at the drawing. He sharply inhaled and then slowly let out the air, gradually regaining his composure. He gently traced Sora's face with his finger.

"~This used to be our secret~," Riku quietly sang, "~Now I'm hiding here alone. Can't help but read our names on the wall and wash them off the stone~.."

He punched the outlined paopu fruit. He could feel the skin scrape off his knuckles, but he didn't care. He kept hysterically punching the wall, screaming:

"Come and RESCUE ME! I'm BURNING, can't you SEE?!"

All the while, Riku could only envision one thing----

_Riku knocked on Sora's door. The knob twisted and Riku's stomach lurched anxiously. Much to his surprise, Kairi's face popped out.  
_

_"Oh. Hello, Riku. How may I help you?" She said, blinking innocently._

_"Spare me the bullshit, Kairi. I came to see Sora, if that's okay with YOU..." Riku spat sarcastically._

_"I'm sorry, Riku, but Sora and I are a little busy. WE were meant for each other. I know it, and I'm going to share a paopu with him. Our destinies will be intertwined forever..." Kairi sighed dreamily, "And as for you, well...I'm sure you'll learn to deal with it."  
_

_"You fucking bitch!" Riku huffed. He turned around and ran off into the distance. Kairi smirked malevolently and turned around just as Sora came up.  
_

_"Was that Riku?" He asked hopefully. _

_"Yeah, he said he had to go back home. Emergency, I think..." Kairi lied.  
_

_"Hmm..That's weird. I hope he's okay..." Sora said, concerned.  
_

_"Me too" Kairi said and slammed the door shut._

*************

Sora charged towards the entrance. The noise had grown louder, and he now realized it was the sound of Riku sobbing.

My S.O.S. on radio 

The only chance to let you know 

What I fear 

Can you hear?

Sora ran into the cave, immediately spotting Riku.

"Riku! RIKU!"

He grabbed Riku's hands, blood dripping everywhere.

"Oh! What did you do to yourself?! What's the matter?!" Sora cried.

Riku turned his head, ashamed.

"Riku, why did you do this? As your best friend, I command you to tell me!" Sora said, stomping his foot.

'God, why is he so adorable??' Riku thought. He looked into Sora's eyes and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm just a fool in love..."

"Huh? Riku, you're not making any sense! Man, first Kairi, and now this, I-"

"Kairi! Ugh! It's always about KAIRI! Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! What about Riku, Riku, Riku?! Don't you remember, before Kairi? Don't you remember when it was just us? Whatever happened to those days, huh?? That's what I'D like to know!" Riku screamed.

I trusted you in every way 

But not enough to make you stay 

Turn around 

I've lost my ground

Sora stared, stunned, for the second time that day.

"Riku, what are you saying?"

"What am I saying? Hmph! Only that I've completely, utterly fallen into unrequited love with the most perfectly ignorant angel!"

Sora scrunched his eyebrows, brain practically sizzling inside his skull. Was this some sort of joke? Was it 'Pretend to be in love with Sora' Day??

"Are you saying...you...like me? Like, LIKE like me?" Sora carefully inquired.

"Yes! YES! Sora, I LOVE you! I love you more than..I don't know..air! I love you more than...than life itself! I always have..."

Riku looked at Sora, who was scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

'Great work, self,' Riku thought, 'You've just made him hate you. God, you and your big fat mouth. Friendship would have been better than this. Argggg..!!! Gotta say something, anything, but what? How can I fix this? Maybe I can say it was a joke? But that might be mean. Oh Sora, you're so frustrating! Why can't you get your lips off mine and say someth-....WHAT?! Oh. My. God. SORA IS KISSING ME. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS KISSING ME!!!'

"Riku! Hello???!!! RIKU!!" Sora giggled, knocking on Riku's head like a door.

"That was...I mean...You!" Riku blurted out.

"Riku, I think....I think I love you too..."

"R-Really?!" Riku asked, uncharacteristically excited.

"Yeah, I think I always have, but I think I just never noticed. It was just such a natural part of me that I guess it never quite occurred to me. Ya know?" Sora said cutely, looking embarassedly towards the ground.

'Oh, Sora..' Riku thought, interlacing his fingers with his love. This time Riku kissed Sora, and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever experienced. Sora smiled radiantly, and Riku, for the first time in years, did the same.

"Let's go home, gorgeous" Riku said, leading Sora to the cave entrance.

They stepped out, swinging arms, into fair weather. The clouds had mostly dispersed and a fresh rainbow shone overhead. But all they could see was each other. Even the dark cloud of Kairi's wrath could not cover their love. They passed by her on the way home, deaf to her shrieks of disgust and hate. They were blind to the shocked stares of their fellow islanders as they approached Riku's house. They sat on the porch, holding each other, for what seemed like a lifetime, yet it could never be long enough.

Only you can set me free 

Come and rescue me 

Rescue me 

You and me 

You and me 

Rescue me

You and me 

Set me free 

Rescue me

*************

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Tidus (c) Kingdom Hearts

"Rescue Me" (c) Tokio Hotel


End file.
